


Art: Traces

by Seleya889 (Hinky_Hippo)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Cover Art, Digital Art, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Photoshop, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinky_Hippo/pseuds/Seleya889
Summary: Tony is withdrawn and distant after returning from his assignment as agent afloat and Gibbs arranges a getaway. A picturesque inn on a lake near Gibbs' childhood home seems like the perfect place to reconnect, but they quickly learn the idyllic setting hides a dark secret. A decades-old tragic death at the inn isn't what it seems on the surface, and it has a disturbing effect on Tony.Story: Gibbs/DiNozzoArt: Gen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: 2020 NCIS Big Bang, NCIS Bang Challenge





	Art: Traces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elbeeinthewild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbeeinthewild/gifts).



I was absolutely thrilled to pair up with my friend, [Elbeeinthewild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbeeinthewild/pseuds/Elbeeinthewild), once again.

We have collaborated ever since her first story and I couldn't be happier to have a front seat to her growth and success as a writer as she posts her 20th!

And, what a story!!!

If you haven't yet, please scamper over and read [Traces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127243)! You'll be glad you did!

Cover banner:

Full sized version of art: [Traces](https://scontent-bos3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/121967935_4118024138214544_7795640882501854690_o.jpg?_nc_cat=105&ccb=2&_nc_sid=730e14&_nc_ohc=tL3AGdm_3vIAX94NcPh&_nc_ht=scontent-bos3-1.xx&oh=737cbd82148e58850c7b58af5800813f&oe=5FB8CD13)


End file.
